


A night out

by Jellysocks



Series: Devil's Queen [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lux (Lucifer TV), Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellysocks/pseuds/Jellysocks
Summary: Lucifer is out on business as Chloe goes out with a couple of friends from her acting days. Of course they end up at Lux...L.A apparently has no other nightclubs.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Devil's Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536535
Comments: 12
Kudos: 266





	A night out

"What do you think monkey?" Chloe asked from her position in the doorway, holding up two pairs of heels. She was currently wearing a sky blue dress (she was told it complimented her eyes) that hugged some curves the detective had forgotten she had. Well except briefly when Lucifer kissed her all over. Easy girl, Chloe smiled to herself. 

"The black ones I think mommy," Trixie grinned from the couch, the colouring books in her lap forgotten. "Are you seeing Lucifer tonight?" Her daughter was obsessed with their dashing devil, not that Chloe could exactly blame her. 

"No, not tonight. I'm going out with some old friends." Well, they used to be friends. It had been a long time since Chloe had spoken to anyone from her acting days but some of the girls had looked her up in LA and against her better judgement she'd agreed to go out for drinks. Besides she hadn't seen Lucifer in almost a week, he had urgent business to attend to with Amenadiel, nothing to worry about he'd assured her. Yet he hadn't called, hadn't text and she was beginning to become concerned. Drinks and a distraction sounded like a good idea at the moment. 

"You have friends?"

"Yes cheeky monkey I have friends." The door knocked once before Dan walked in.

"Hi daddy, did you know thay mommy has friends?" Chloe scowled at her daughter as her ex-husband caught sight of her. 

"You do?" Her two tormenters high fived.

Chloe smothered her laugh and rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her daughter and began to pull on the strappy stillheotes. Man her feet were going to hate her tomorrow she just knew it. "You two a real comedians you know that?"

"Only messing, kinda." Dan smiled as he ruffled Trixie's dark hair. "Go and get your bag sweet pea and we'll go grab some dinner." Trixie jumped up, sending her crayons flying before running into her bedroom. No doubt packing the bag that Chloe had asked her to do hours ago.

"Looking good Chloe." Dan said and Chloe offered him a small smile, things were still awkward between them. Especially as her ex was still trying to wrap his head around hers and Lucifer's relationship. Hell even she struggled sometimes, she was so happy it was untrue and every so often she waited for the ball to drop and that something was going to ruin it for them. 

"Thanks, and thanks for having Trixie. I know it wasn't your weekend." 

Dan shrugged, "I didn't have any plans, it's fine."

Trixie ran from the room tackling Dan's legs and saving them from any more small talk. Chloe gave her baby a kiss goodbye and headed out onto the town. 

x x

  
Chloe could already feel the buzz of alcohol and it warmed her pleasantly as they left the second bar of the evening. It had started off as drinks and a catch up but was quickly developing into a tour of all of LAs night life. 

"Come on," begged Mandy, already dragging her by the arm. Her red hair tousled by the wind and despite the residule heat in the air shivering in the little black number that was less dress and more fabric hanging on for dear life. 

"Are you saying you can get us in? I've been dying to go." Stacy grinned, blue eyes pleading with her. If Chloe can withstand Lucifer and Trixie's puppy dog eyes then this should be a piece of cake. Of all the clubs they could go to the girls wanted to go to Lux, of course they did. There was no other club in L.A at the moment.

"Come on Chlooooo," they dragged her name out, laughing and Chloe smiled. She was tired, her feet were starting to hurt but honestly she was actually having fun and not quite ready for it to end yet. It felt how carefree it once was before she'd become a cop.

"Come on then ladies, follow me."

The line was massive when they eventually got there and Chloe tried not to smile as they walked up the door, the glitzy party goers were sending some serious scowls their way. It felt good she was not going to lie.

"Miss Decker," The bouncer smiled at her, "always a pleasure."

"Hi Patrick, it looks busy tonight. Any dancing room left?"

He pulled the velvet rope across and opened the door for them, the music spilling out on to the street. "Anytime for you, the booth is free as well, I'll radio the boys to have it set up for you." He throws a wink behind her "have fun." 

Chloe leads them down the winding stair case, "I thoughy you were a cop Chlobear." Mandy chuckles watching the scene before them. Even without Lucifer or Maze here to host the club was still heaving, barley concealed bodies moving to the relentless beat of the music, bit of skin exposed under the flashing lights and all kinds of promises of sin to be commited. Lucifer would have been proud.

"It's amazing!" Stacy grinned as Chloe led them to the booth that had been set aside for her. It was always emtpy Lucifer had told her and would be ready for her to use if she needed to, so far she hadn't as she was rarely at Lux without her devil but now the gift had come in handy. They sat down on the soft leather cushions, Chloe pouring the wine that had been placed in the ice bucket centred in the middle of the table. 

"You accepting bribes now?" Stacy took the glass from her, flicking her bottle blonde hair unaware the way several men stopped and stared. 

"No, nothing like that." Chloe sipped her own wine releshing in something with a bit more bite after the sugary cocktails from earlier. 

"Man, I'd heard this place was crazy, but this is insane." Mandy watched wide eyes as several of the hired dancers did some rather impressive gymnastics on the bar.

"I'd heard the owner is a dish," Stacy made a show of fanning her face and Chloe couldn't blame her. Lucifer was certainly handsome, with his dark looks and height he cut an impressive figure in his expensive suits (and out of them she could happily report.) It was the man underneath that had caught her attention the most. Chloe had been worried how he would cope with a monagamous relationship after having the freedom to sleep with who he wants and when. It hadn't even been her that had bought up the concerns, the devil had taken it in stride turning down propositions left, right and centre, taking her hand and declaring himself off the market. He was sweet without being overbearing, protective but not hindering, they worked more on communication than most couples and he struggled after eons alone but Lucifer was trying for her. Chloe had never been happier.

"Oh girl I know that look." Mandy clucked her tongue, sharing a knowing look with Stacy. "Chloe has it baaaaaaad."

"Who is it? Not the sexy ex is it?" 

Chloe choked on her wine eyes wide. "Dan? No, no!"

"Shame, sexy ex has got it going on." 

Mandy and Stacy high fived and Chloe rolled her eyes, not supressing her smile her happiness bubbling over as she sat in Lucifer's club that the sudden pang of longing for her devil took her by surprise. 

_I really wish you were here with me Lucifer_ , she prayed silently not caring how many feelings she crammed into her thoughts. _I wish you were home, I hope you're safe anyway._

"It's someone else...not a cop, he's nice that's all." 

Mandy threw a slim arm over her shoulder. "Chlobear. Puppies are nice, whoever is putting that look on your face must be one hell of a devil." Oh if you knew Chloe thought as she was dragged onto the dancefloor. 

The party was still going strong a few hours later and Chloe was ready to call it a night. She was buzzed but not drunk, her feet were now well and truly killing her but it had felt good throwing caution to the wind. She was getting ready to hail a taxi, or maybe just crawl up to the penthouse. Lucifer had also given her an open invitation in only the way he could and she can still recall the rich timbre of his voice "think of all the time we can save by not having to drive to each other to have sex." As though it would lessen the blow if she'd refused.

  
That's when she noticed the music begin to dim, only there were no outraged cries from the other guests, only hushed whipers of excitment. A spotlight came on with a gentle hum and the piano in the middle of the room startled into life as that voice started to sing. 

"I wanna be king in your story  
I wanna know you are  
I want your heart to beat for me  
Oh, I want you to sing to me softly  
'Cause then I'm outrunning the dark  
That's all love ever taught me

You've got that power over me, my my  
Everything I hold dear resides in those eyes  
You've got that power over me, my my.

Remember the lake in the moonlight?  
Remember you shivered and shone?  
I'll never forget what you looked like on that night.  
But i know that times gonna take me  
I know that day's gonna come  
I just want the devil to hate me"

Lucifer's voice crashed over the notes like magic and honey as the room watched in awe, he was wearing a tux, his bow tie undone, his thick dair hair normally so neatly groomed was slightly unkept as a lock kept flicking over his forehead. His customary rolex caught the light like diamonds as his long fingers danced over the keys. Chloe found her mouth had gone completley dry. 

"The rumours were not wrong," Mandy nudged her, breaking the spell that had been woven around her. "That man is divine, and that voice mmmm."  
Chloe could only nod as Lucifer finished his set, bowing his head gracefully as the music started back up. He made his way over to her direction, smilling at his adoring fans as his did so, yet ignoring the several phone numbers that were thrust in his direction from several women and men.

"Good evening," Lucifer smiled as he reached them, eyes twinkling as though he was holding back a secret. "I trust you are being taken care of?" He takes her friends hands and kisses the back of them, much to their breathless delight but his eyes do not leave her. 

  
"You look ravishing detective." Lucifer licks his lip with the tip of his tongue as his eyes seem to stroke her body. Chloe finds heat pooling in her stomach.

"I was just about to head upstairs and call it a night actually," she can't help the huskyness of her voice. 

"Well I'm so glad I came home when I called, it's been a while since we've had a good ravishing." Despite the words hinting that she would not be going to sleep just yet she frowned in confusion. Her phone was safelty in her clutch bag, when had she phoned him? 

"Chloe, you know the owner of Lux?" Stacy asked, accutley reminding her that they were not alone in the Club.

"Know him? Stace look at Chlobear's face, she's about to climb him like a tree." Mandy tittered behind her glass. 

Lucfier smiled like an errant school boy whose Christmas wishes had all been granted. "Chlobear?" 

Chloe smacked him on the arm "Don't even think about it, Luci." 

He growled low in his throat, his adams apple bobbing above his discarded bow tie and Chloe wondered how quickly she could get him out the tux. She spun round to face her friends, and gave them a brief hug. "Ladies this has been fun, definitly have to do this again but I'm beat and going to bed." 

"Sure you are Chlo." Stacy gave her a sly smile while Mandy whispered

"Does he have a brother?" 

Chloe only shook her head as Lucifer bid them farewell, and to speak to the head barman when they were ready to leave who would be happy to see them safelty home at no cost to themselves. "You coming Lucifer?" Chloe called, waving goodbye before sauntering to the lift to the penthouse.

The devil followed her eagerly, licking his lips as he did so. 

x x

She had him pressed up against the wall of the elevator before it had even closed. He tasted of scotch and mint and she ran her fingers up into his hair, her nails scraping his scalp gently as she did do and she relished at the moan he gave against her mouth, his body warm and needing.

He picks her up as though she weighs nothing once the door opens to the penthouse, hands under her bum as she wraps her legs around his narrow waist. They don't bother with the lights, the penthouse is bathed in moonlight and Chloe has no interest in looking at anything except the man infont of her.

The devil trails kisses down her neck and to the hem of her dress and deft fingers slide the zipper down as though the fabric should be ashamed of covering her body from him. Chloe lets the dress fall down from her shoulders as he places her on the bed, taking off his jacket and shirt slowly just watching her. Lucifer would never get bored of the way she looked on his bed, her hair splayed out like a golden halo. 

He'd been with Amenadiel when he'd felt her prayer. _I really wish you were here with me_. He'd felt the words in a way that had left him breathless, he was used to feeling desired, eyes cast over his body with no more thought of who or what he was. No, this was something else, something wonderful and bright. 

He had felt loved.

There was not one part of him that had felt bad for leaving Amenadiel, their business had been concluded and his brother was more than capable of getting himself home. Lucifer needed to be by Chloe's side, a yearning he had never felt before. It had tugged on something deep inside him and no other thoughts had mattered. 

Chloe skims her fingers over his chest, grounding him back in the moment and she sucks in a breathe when Lucifer is leaning over her, his mouth on her breasts. His tongue was doing wonderous things, shuddering as his kisses moved lower, the dress now fully removed discarded on the floor as he his hand rests on the outside of her silk black panties. She can feel the heat from his hand but it goes no further and she bites back the whine in her throat. 

"Lucifer," she lifts her hips up gently and he chuckles, his nose by her belly button, breathe hot on her stomach. His fingers slip inside, pushing the thin material out of the way and Chloe cries out, neither of them caring as her fingers grip his hair. 

He stops to slide her last remaining clothes down her legs, kneeling over Lucifer removes her shoes, kissing her legs with a gentleness she's not sure she deserves.   
Chloe sits up and kneels opposite him before he can carry on, helping him remove the last of his own clothes. 

"I hadn't finished," Lucifer blinks as he takes in the sight of her naked infront of him and Chloe can see his gaze change from lust to something more, something softer as he whispers. "I honestly have no idea what I did to deserve you."

"Lie down," she says softly and he does what he's asked when she swings a leg over him, straddling him and kissing him deeply.

His hips buck under her and Chloe can't help but marvel at how he looks as he comes undone for her, mouth open and panting. His restraint like a band pulled tight, ready to snap. Her lips brush his face, before moving onto the vast expanse of his chest, fingers leaving fluttering touches like fire as she grinds against him not letting him get relief. 

"What do you desire Lucifer?" She whispers in his hear and the band snaps as he moans her name. Needing her, wanting her and Chloe is floored by the power she has.

"You...only you."

Chloe lets him slide into her, loving the moment as he fills everything she is. The only sounds now are their ragged breathes and whispered names as they reach their climax together. The cling to each other, skin hot and slick but afraid to let go, unwanting the moment to end. 

They don't even pull the blankets over them and they lie there tangled in one another as sleep draws over them.

x x

Chloe wakes up aching, but it's the kind after a good workout and she stretches against the warmth that is Lucifer. Her back on his stomach.

"Cruel." Comes the sleepy response as he's half hard against her already, she shivers against him as she rolls over. With a flash of white they are cocooned in lumminecent feathers, they tickle her skin. "Good morning," she kisses his nose and is greeted with the shy smile she loves so much.

"Not that I'm not complaining but I didn't know you were coming back. I didn't call your phone." Chloe was certain that she hadn't drunk that much last night.

"I heard your prayer, you wanted me to come home so I did." He said it so nochalantly as though it was nothing to drop everything and come back to her that she didn't quite realise what he'd said.

"Wait...did you say prayer? You can hear people praying?" Chloe frowns as she thinks about it, the idea of having people's voices in your head. Asking you for things, wanting things, and while Lucifer was not the devil that humanity had painted him to be it could not be flowers and bunnies they were praying to him for. "That must be so tiering."

Lucifer shrugs a broad shoulder, sending feathers rippling across her skin. "Normally yes, although I can chose what I listen to, but I liked listening to yours, it felt...nice."

Something shifted in his eyes as he watched her and Chloe recalled the feelings she'd felt in her silent (apparently not so) prayer. She'd missed him, worried for him, wanted him back with her and Trixie, but most of all she had...oh. She had loved him.

Oh my.

Lucifer had felt her love and come back to her, without her asking, or pleading. He had simply come home. "Lucifer," her voice is barely a whisper as she places both of her hands on his face, thumbs on his sharp cheek bones. Chloe takes a deep breathe.

"I love you."

Lucifer can hardly hear the words but he feels them wash over him and he would gladly drown in them. In all his years he had never heard them in such a way, open and honest and true. Above all there was no lie, no hidden agenda, Chloe loved him. Him. The devil.

  
"I love you." Chloe says it again as the confusion in his eyes breaks her heart. "I don't need you to say it back, but I want you to hear it. All the time if you want." 

Lucifer is dimly aware that he should say something, do something, but he can't. He wants to lie here, in this moment wrapped up in his wings forever. Could they do that? 

I've broken the devil Chloe thinks as relief floods her when he he finally blinks. 

"I dont...you can't." Lucifer's voice is a plea, struggling to understand. "This is real?" 

"Yes," she hums, "It's real." Chloe moves closer to him, placing her forehead against his. It's not fair, she thinks he's been alone for so long. Just surviving, how can anyone survive this long without being loved. Please...please just let me keep him. Let me love him. 

  
"Have I upset you?" his voice is heavy as he uses a thumb to wipe away the tears she didn't realise were failling.

"No, no you haven't upset me. I'm upset for you." She kisses his lips, "I love you." Chloe can feel the smile that lights his face.

  
"I don't know how to repay you, what can I do-"

"No Lucifer," Chloe pulls back to look at him, but her hands remain connected to him. "I'm saying it because I want you to hear it. I'm saying it because that's how I feel. You deserve this. No strings, no deals, this is just for you."

The smile that graces his face almost lights up the room and Chloe's heart aches, she wants to see him this happy all the time. 

"I'm not sure I will ever get used to you detective Decker."

Chloe laughs and the sounds is sweeter than any music Lucifer has heard in all his time exsising.

"Well lucky for you I'm not going anywhere so you'll get lots of practice."   
  
\-----------------  
So many updates!!! WOO  
  
I've never published anything smutty before, although it wasn't that graphic.  
The next part to this is multi chapter.


End file.
